fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haru Hinata
Haru Hinata (春陽向; lit. "Spring towards the Sun") is a freshman student of Magia Academy and a new member of the infamous Koma Inu guild, known for their family-friendly atmosphere and the massive amount of members who wears the insignia of the guild proudly. Haru enrolled at Magia Academy hoping to not only hone his battle capabilities, but to learn to have more self-confidence as he is a very timid person. Appearance Haru has green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights, this would cause for him to be compared to a broccoli by his peers and often made fun of. His normal attire is that of a school uniform, which consists of a light grey suit over a white dress shirt and dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie which isn't tied properly due to the fact that Haru never bothers doing it correctly and it have became a habit for him to tie it this way, which is why it looks shorter than its actual length. Haru usually wears oversized red shoes that doesn't really match with his outfit, but that is what makes his style strange but unique at the same time. Though his appearance may seems scrawny, Haru's build is rather well-developed due to working out everyday for almost all of his life. When going on a quest or battle, Haru puts on a dark green full-body unitard with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, gloves, and his usual oversized red shoes. He also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions, and a mask with a smile on it. But after claiming to have trouble breathing, Haru removed the mask with the ears, while upgrading the smiling mask with a strong material to act as protection for his mouth. Another purpose of the mask is that it's supposed to hide his identity from dark mages, since he is still a student after all. He wouldn't want any dark mage's to hunt him down to his academy, that would be quite troublesome. Personality History Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Ki no Michi' (木の道, Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree"): A martial arts style created by the monks of the Minstrel Mountains. It is said that the monks created it to be an integration of their martial arts practices and the personal expression of their philosophy to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This fast paced, flexible style of martial arts focuses on neutralizing an attack early on or using the users momentum and predicted trajectory to dodge said attack for a counter. It emphasizes a majority of throwing techniques and joint manipulations, although the use of a mages Ki, is of great importance when delivering an effective block or counter. Also of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique, either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. This means that a mage must be of fast body and mind in order to read an opponents intentions and movements in order to effectively block. The name of this type of martial arts comes from the fighting style's extremely proficient defensive abilities. Because of the strong defense a practitioner of Ki no Michi must be able to hold in order to get achieve an effective counter measure, it is said that they move "with the flexibility of a willow branch, but the sturdiness of a live oak." It is because of this nature that practitioners generally have a high degree of flexibility, as well as a mesomorphic body build. This is because mages who specialize in this martial art have a higher percentage of Type IIA (fast twitch oxidative glycolytic) muscle fibers in their muscle groups to allow for fast contraction times, long term anaerobic endurance, and high force production. **'God Cedar Cranial Descent' (神杉頭蓋降下, Kamisugi Tōgai Kōka): Working best as in immediate counter move to follow an opponent's momentum, however, this move does require a great deal of strength to aid in the execution. As an opponent comes in for an attack, the mage will target the leading foot and scoop one the opponents thighs with their free hand. Using the opponents momentum to aid in their ascension, the mage will lift their opponent upside down so that their head is the closest point of contact to the earth. The mage will then proceed to drop to their side or back, driving the opponent into the earth on their neck and shoulders, or on the top of their head. If executed properly this move will follow one fluid motion and can leave the opponent with severe dizziness, a concussion, cracked cranium, paralysis, or even death if the opponent happens to land in such a way. **'Great Banyan Dance' (大きなガジュマルの踊り, Ōkina Gajumaru no Dansu): Beginning with an ethernano pulse from a low rise kick to the opponent's sternum, a mage is effectively knocked up into the air. Afterwards, the practitioner's moves will differ based on the opening they see. They will typically swivel gracefully to land a kick to the left side of their opponent. This will shift the opponents center of gravity on their fall to cause them fall on their side. On the opponents decent, a backhand strike to the face will shift the opponent's body to be parallel with the ground. It finishes with a ethernano infused punch to the gut upon the opponents impact with the ground. This final blow has been seen to break ribs, and never fails to knock the wind straight out of their lungs. Mages have been seen infusing their own magic into the hits to make this dance much more lethal and powerful. **'Jaya Sri Maha Kick' (ジャヤスリマハキック, Jayasurimahakikku): Once the practitioner is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of ethernano into their leg for power, while also maintaining their center of balance and delivers a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that the user has to focus a great deal of ethernano into their legs, forcing them to lower the power given to their arms; this can be covered by an X guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this is easily break bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. **'Jōmon Sugi Thrust' (縄文杉の推力, Jōmon Sugi no Suiryoku): This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once the hand is placed against the opponent's chin, the free hand is then used to strike the connected elbow. The force created from both hands is now behind a single point that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since the hand is already in contact with the opponent's chin, they won't be able to evade the second hit. This is a skillful move to evade a grasp, as your opponent is within range and would not be able to stand the backward force to their spinal column without releasing their hold. **'Chankiri Revenge' (チャンキリ復讐, Chankiri Fukushū): With one arm cocked back, and the other extended forward, the practioner throws a punch from the drawn-arrow stance. The mage delivers an swift punch forward to the chest, using a pulse of ethernano to knock the wind out of the chest. A swift turn of the hips will send the other hand to dig into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. This move does take a great skill of precision to deliver the second blow through the spacing of the ribs.So a mage must practice on a multitude of targets before delivering such a fatal blow. **'Kannimara Chord Cut' (カニマラコードカット, Kanimara Kōdokatto): while in a fighting stance, the lead fist is thrown straight ahead and the arm is fully extended. With fingers extended outward, the user covers their hand in a coat of ethernano; at the moment of impact, the pronated hand is generally held in a horizontal orientation with the palm facing the ground. The power of this attack comes from it's ability to cut the vessels of it's opponent when executed with enough force. Using two fingers can cut off blood flow until the pressure is released, three can cause severe bruising, four fingers can cut superficial nerves and vessels, and 5 finger can damage muscle fibers. **'Tembusu Mania Blitz' (テンブスブリッツマニア, Tenbusu Burittsumania): This strike follows a downward push of the target's own strike by applying fierce pressure to the joint's of the target's striking limb and causing it to lose it's consecutive momentum. Afterwards, fighter had to stiff his body to it's utmost limits on the moment of impact. When the practitioner uses it at the right moment in a strike, all of his joints will be fixed. Although difficult, if done correctly,they will strike with the weight of their whole body. When the strike is covered in ethernano, and comes in contact with the water that makes up the human body, it sends a shock wave through the body that can temporarily paralyze the target. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: *'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi): A basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. When performing Reduced Earth, the user focuses the majority of their body weight to one of their legs of the briefest of moments, before stomping the foot where most of their weight is focused upon the solid surface of where the user is standing at a rapid velocity before shifting the weight back to the rest of their frame, generating enough thrust to propel the user forward at incredible speeds, at least akin to a master of High Speed and defying the abilities of Slowing Magic; accelerating at velocities that are almost untraceable to reach short or long distances near instantaneously- it should be taken into consideration that in order to perform the technique at all, the user requires a solid surface to kick into and thus produce enough thrust. According to the untrained eyes of those watching on while the user performs this technique, more often than not it appears as if the user has effectively teleported using sheer power and speed alone, moving faster than anyone is capable of following as they seem to reduce the earth between the themselves and the opponent in the blink of an eye. **'Air Waltz Reduced Earth' (空円舞縮地, Kūenbu Shukuchi): A variant of the regular Reduced Earth high-speed movement technique- unlike the other variations which require a solid surface to kick off of in order to produce astounding velocities, Air Waltz Reduced Earth enables the user to harness the technique on the air by bouncing off of it, effectively allowing the user to induce pseudo-levitation by first inducing Reduced Earth to launch themselves into the air, enabling users to perform all sorts of tasks that would normally be impossible or impractical. When performing Air Waltz Reduced Earth, the user performs the bog-standard Reduced Earth activation motions by kicking off ten times upon a solid surface in the blink of an eye- however, in this case, the user, instead of using the technique to get them from point A to point B on the ground, the kickoff and the resultant thrust that is produced launches them high into the skies when they harness the power gathered within their being in order to perform a jump, elevating the user from their current position in the blink of an eye to heights never imagined; leaping high enough to effectively pierce the heavens albeit without a drill; to onlookers, it appears as if the user was a rocket shooting into the skies. Once they have become airborne, the user is capable of using keen eyesight to search out for "pockets" of air, which are essentially masses of air condensed in a single point that can be considered a "solid" that are scattered throughout the atmosphere which the user is able to kick off of the empty air instead of the ground like the normal Reduced Earth, effectively performing a double jump and staying in the air for much longer than usual- Air Waltz Reduced Earth enables the user to cross vast distances without ever touching the ground or be utilized as a starting point for a powerful aerial assault. By itself, without altering the technique a bit, the Air Waltz Reduced Earth technique does not have a direct combat application, but it is an extremely useful ability as numerous areas cannot be unfairly accessed without a flight-type technique. And, of course, the Air Waltz Reduced Earth technique greatly assists the user with evasion in combat, particularly against ground-based opponents, as by bouncing off the air multiple times, the user is capable of slightly increasing the amount of time spent within the air; this also has the effect of enabling the user to gain access to areas that would be normally out-of-reach otherwise, simply by elevating themselves up to the desired location. When performing Air Waltz Reduced Earth, the user can also enhance their already swift flight speed by riding on strong gusts of wind, and can slow or deflect falls by creating cushions of air. **'Wavejet Step' ( , Uēbujetto Suteppu lit. Professional-Usage Instant Movement Technique: Jet-Propelled High-Speed Crouching Sprint): The Wavejet Step is a hideously overpowered very useful high-speed movement technique that is classified as a martial arts-based ability revolving around the user's steps that can be performed as long as the user has some sort of supernatural energy fuelling their movements, whether it be magical power, curse power, or even good ol' fighting spirit- but what Wavejet Step is, is a jump that is canceled by descending instantly so that the user never leaves the ground, resulting in a sliding motion that produces smoke at the user's feet and a freakishly swift burst of brief acceleration for three seconds. It is regarded as a high-level advanced technique that only those deeply engrossed with close-range combat that is superior to all 'traditional' forms of speed-enhancing powers such as High Speed and Slowing Magic because it allows the user to perform any ground action while moving horizontally on the ground. In any case, the Wavejet Step is performed by the user ascending to the skies in an extremely short hop that ideally shouldn't have them raise more than ten centimeters above the ground- from here, the user gathers and condenses their supernatural energies of choice upon the soles of their shoes/feet, before they shift a majority of their weight to their legs, descending upon the ground as swiftly as they entered the air, giving off the appearance of never having left the ground- but indeed, upon contact with the ground, the shock of the impact releases an airhorn-like sound as it transfers the momentum that the user had accumulated via briefly hopping into the air into a swift strafing movement of ground-based movement, sliding long the ground without walking or running; resulting in a sliding motion that produces smoke of varying colours at the character's feet. The length of time that a user slides by harnessing Wavejet Step is determined by a number of factors: by the angle at which they charged energies into their feet -with low angles yielding longer Wavejet Steps- how close to the ground they were before charging -the closer the user, the longer their Wavejet Step- and finally, the character's traction -low traction yields long streams of movements, while high traction yields shorter slides. One use of Wavejet Step by itself is not particularly useful; it is when the move is repeated rapidly that it becomes both impressive and supremely practical, and it is capable of being harnessed for a near immeasurable amount of purposes- it is useful for quickly escaping from close combat with an opponent, and it can get a user to the end of an area to the other faster than any other type of movement; the Wavejet Step can also be harnessed in order to avoid anything in the user's way that would impede their movements, enabling each and every one of their actions and movements while under the effect of the Wavejet Step being precise as humanly possible. It can lead into many combos and techniques; and because by harnessing the Wavejet Step, the user is technically standing as they slide, they can perform any ground attacks that could normally be performed from a standing position while retaining all of their standing defensive maneuvers- a skilled user can use another high-speed movement while under the effects of the Wavejet Step as well. A skilled user can take the concept of maneuverability derived from the Wavejet Step a step further, harnessing the techniques to dodge enemy attacks and set up a counterattack; after a while, it becomes instrumental in characters' combos and their defense. Those who are slow can rely on the Wavejet Step in order to extricate themselves from difficult situations. Additionally, the concept of hopping into the air before descending instantly towards the ground provides a useful segue from a character's aerial combat to their basic ground combat. However, Wavejet Step can be interrupted, but mind-games and mix-ups can trick the opponent. All of this combined to make harnessing the Wavejet Step a very rapid mind-game aspect that is difficult to counter; generally, a fighter harnessing the Wavejet Step in rapid succession means that they possess above-average skills. Immense Strength: Growing Durability: Mental Abilities High Intellect: High Pain Tolerance: Magic Magical Prowess Huge Magical Power Capacity: *'Magical Aura': A magical aura is created when the body's container of particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Haru's aura has a greater power than a Standard Aura (並力の魔霊気, Namiryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Average Power), an aura that is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Amplifier Amplifier (アンプリファイア Anpurifaia): A Caster Type of magic that allows its user to boost his/her attributes and strangely their feelings. When the user activates this magic, they first start by focusing it on a specific natural ability of theirs, and then the user charges their magical energy into the area, and increases it by how much they can add to it or how much they would prefer to have. In some cases, the user is capable of increasing their natural strength, becoming much more durable, doubling their own speed or thought process, and in some cases even increase their own emotions at times. However, this magic also has great risks itself, due to the ability of boosting natural abilities; it is limited a single ability at a time and cannot be switched in instants. The ability will not increase a user's own magical energy due to the magic depending on the output before hand, and the user is not able to increase other spell abilities unless they revolve around physical contact. *'Attack Power-Up '(攻撃力アップ Kōgeki Pawā Appu): The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to the desired limb they concentrate magic on it, hardening it with a golden magical aura, the limb are then strengthened (depending on the user's wish) in at least two times. This action boosts the user's strength to the point that they are shown fully capable of busting through steel with their bare hands. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the attack power in two times. *'Defense Power-Up '(国防パワーアップ Kokubō Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy to their entire body, the user concentrates his magic making a golden magical aura surrounds them and then becomes little shiny. The user becomes resistant to most of normal physical attacks being able to stand right in place even after a powerful punch ;if mastered enough the user's body can be resistant to lots of attacks such as weapons attacks, being able to bust through swords. **'Power-Up x2'(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the defense power in two times. *'Speed Power-Up '(高速パワーアップ Kōsoku Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy through their body concentrating their magic and making a magical golden aura travels through their body and then disappears. This boosts makes the user very faster ;depending on the times boosted; letting them run even through water for some time as it was a solid surface, upon running a golish aura appears surrounding the user's body. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the speed power in two times. *'Intelligence Power-Up '(知性パワーアップ Chisei Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy all the way through their head, concentrating as magic as possible making the user's eyes become goldish shiny for a moment before turning back to normal. This boost makes the user very intelligent: in this case, intelligence is referring to the speed at which they interpret information and correctly respond to external situations;if mastered, the user can easily improve their own tactics and make them more spontaneous, while also decoding and solving complex puzzles and the like. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the intelligence power in two times. *'Hit Power-Up '(パワーアップヒット Hitto Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. The user sends their energy through their body and after concentrating their magical power, a powerful golden magical aura surrounds the user's body and then turns out. This boosts the user's hitting ability in which the weakest of the attacks can do some damage depending on the times boosted ;if mastered the user should never miss damage to the enemy. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the hit power in two times. *'Resistance Power-Up '(抵抗パワーアップ Teikō Pawā Appu):The user concentrates his magical energy into the desired limb of his body and then by manipulating eternano in a special way so their body doesn't become numb. After sending the energy through their body, concentrating magic on it, making a golden magical aura shines around the body and then disappears, the user's body become more resistant to a certain attack depending on the user's choice. By example, the user would choose to increase his Fire Resistance being able to receive less damage from fire attacks ;if mastered the user can still be alive if he receives a lava attack. **'Power-Up x2 '(パワーアップ×2 Pawā Appu x2): It boosts the resistance power in two times. Wind Magic Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): A Caster Type Magic and a variation of Air Magic. This variation of Air Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. Wind Magic grants them high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; they can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Many of this Magic's spells seem to require special gestures which are performed with one or both hands, depending on the attack's power and magnitude. However, users also seems capable of producing minor, yet accurate, blasts without the need of moving their hands. Users can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover themselves in an armor of wind, boosting both their offense and defense. Haru is capable of utilizing this magic along with his Amplifier, creating strong blasts of wind by throwing a punch using the arm that was amplified with power and cover up the gap distances between him and his target. Theme Songs Main Theme JHsZ26alHg4 Towards the Sun ONnLrnziaUE Never Give Up wpNaWnFQVEs Trivia *Haru's appearance is based off of Izuku Midoriya, otherwise known as Deku, from the anime/manga series Boku no Hero Academia. Category:Magia Academy Category:Magia Academy Student Category:Student